Caleb Reynolds
Caleb Matthew Reynolds was a houseguest on Big Brother 16. Caleb was a co-founding member of the dominating alliance called the Bomb Squad. However, his obsession with fellow contestant Amber Borzotra led him being on the bottom of the alliance without him knowing. He was also often criticized for his "blindly" loyal game to Derrick Levasseur and Cody Calafiore, being used by them whenever he had power. They used him to evict (and bully) Nicole Franzel because she was going after The Hitmen and aided in the eviction of Frankie Grande who genuinely wanted to take Reynolds to the final 3, as opposed Derrick and Cody who had no plans to do the same. When Caleb no longer served a purpose, he was blindsided and evicted by Cody Calafiore at the final four. He was also known for his absurd stories about his life outside the house, and went by the nickname Beast-Mode Cowboy. Before the season began, homophobic comments had been found on Caleb's instagram as well as a graphic video of him killing an animal. Fans were outraged, considering the backlash from season 15. His instagram was closed and the video was taken down. He also faced a minor controversy for bullying Nicole Franzel by making her a have not and insulting her at both the nomination/POV ceremony. BiographyCategory:Males Caleb Matthew Reynolds (born November 27, 1987), 26, is a hunting guide from Hopkinsville, Kentucky. Many people refer to him as "Beast Mode Cowboy." Caleb was recruited after applying for The Amazing Race with his friend. Originally from Dallas, Texas, he was in the second group to enter the house and became the Head of Household after winning the "Over the Coals" competition. Player History - Big Brother 16 -Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Caleb is the first houseguest to be Head of Household officially twice in Big Brother 16 (though the second one was due to only being one HoH, since it was double eviction). * Caleb is currently tied with Drew Daniel, Janelle Pierzina, Hayden Moss, Rachel Reilly, Ian Terry, Aaryn Gries, Jillian MacLaughlin, Vanessa Rousso and Steve Moses for the most HOH wins won in a season at 4 **Caleb is currently the only one to win 4 HoHs but not win a Power Of Veto. *Caleb is the only male to win 4 HoHs and not win the game. *Caleb is also the only houseguest to win 4 HoHs and remain permanent each time in Big Brother 16. *Caleb is tied with fellow houseguest Donny Thompson and Cody Calafiore for the second most competitions won in Big Brother 16 at 6; However, if the Battle of the Block doesn't count, then his competition track record is 4. *Caleb made an appearance on Big Brother 17, in which he hosted the final veto competition. *His eviction was foreshadowed by Nicole Franzel when she told the other houseguests to "stop playing big baby and start playing Big Brother" before her eviction as she wanted him to make a big move instead of listening to Derrick and Cody who later evicted the remaining houseguests that evicted Nicole including Caleb who put her on the block. *Dick Donato criticized Caleb for bullying Nicole to win Big Brother. **Ironically, Caleb's mother and brother were part of Nicole's mother's support system when Nicole was bullied on Big Brother. *Caleb will appear on Survivor Koh Rong as part of the Beauty tribe. **He is the second houseguest to appear on Survivor the first being Hayden Moss. **Hayden make a joke about Survivor during Caleb's time in Big Brother house after asked by Julie Chen about being named a Have-Not he asks her "Is Survivor hiring?" Category:House Guests Category:Season 16 House Guests Category:Big Brother 16 Category:HOH Winners Category:1st HOH Category:Males Category:Battle of the Block Winners Category:Shackles Category:Bomb Squad Category:Southern House Guests Category:Ex millatary Category:4 HOH's Category:Evicted Category:Big Brother 16 Jury Members Category:4th Place Category:Sole Vote Evicted Category:Streamers Category:Farmer Category:Hot Guys Category:From Kentucky Category:Competition Throwers Category:Jury Members Category:Cute Category:Always Voted With Majority Category:Controversial Houseguests Category:The Bold & The Beautiful Category:Survivor Category:Puppet Category:Fan Friendly